My Dream JobChapter OneThe Interview
by Artic Wolf Prodigy
Summary: What would it be like to work for a WWE wrestler? Well,working for Randy Orton would be my dream come true. I guess luck's on my side this year, cause Orton's assistant is going on Maternity Leave, and he needs a replacement. My dream just might come true
1. Chapter 1

**My Dream Job**

**Author: Artic Wolf Prodigy**

**Rating: T**

**Time Frame: Present**

**Summary: This job could make my dreams come true, it could give me a chance to learn about someone who's been a huge influence on my life. But the only problem is there's a lot of other people also trying to get the job too. Who look like they have a lot more experience in this kind of thing. What chance do I have? **

**CHAPTER ONE-The Interview**

I was so excited! If I got this job it would be a dream come true!

It was 7:45 A.M., the interviews were to start at 8:00 A.M.

It was posted on a Randy Orton fan website that he was looking for a new temporary assistant. His current one was going on Maternity Leave in a week or so.

The website said to go to an address in Fairborn, OH on the 15th – 21st to get interviewed for the job.

I lived about a half hour from the address. When I got there, there was only one other woman there for the interview.

I went over to a desk to sign my name in to be interviewed. I went over to sit down on a nice little leather couch. I sat directly opposite of the other woman already there.

She was reading a Time Life Magazine issue. She was wearing a low cut, short-sleeve, blue dress shirt: and wearing blue jeans and a pair of tan sandals. She looked about 20.

I myself was wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. Plain and simple.

By 8:15 six more people both men and women were waiting to be interviewed.

By 8:20 a happy, nice, young looking 20 or so year old walked into the building, she called out

"excuse me, may I have your attention? I'm Rose Mendes, I will be interviewing you for my replacement. Sorry I'm late."

She quickly went over and looked at the sign in sheet. She called out the name of the woman that was there before me. She quickly got up and walked straight through all the other people and followed Rose Mendes into a back room of the building.

About forty-five minutes later both women came out, the woman that was there before me had an accomplished look on her face as she left the building.

Rose looked at the sign in list again and called my name (Breezey Green). I got up and found my way through the people until I reached Rose. She told me to follow her.

We ended up in the same back room. I was really nervous, if such a woman had came out from such an interview in such little time as forty-five minutes, what could I possibly have to offer to this job that she or the other people in the waiting room couldn't give!

I quietly sat down in one of the chairs in front of a large desk.

"Well, Ms. Green, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Rose Mendes. Now then what is your reason for wanting to be Mr. Orton's secretary?"

I didn't expect her to ask this question, I thought she'd just want to know my age, my references (if I had any) and stuff like that.

"Well, I'm a huge fan of his, he's been a sort of role-model for me"

"How is that?"

"For example, how he says that he's going to do something and actually follows through and does it, and just stuff like that."

"I see, but, if he is such a role-model for you, wouldn't you just want to meet him once or twice and ask a few questions that you had been wanting to ask him, and then just be done with him? You would have the experience to show off to your friends, plus you would have met your role-model"

I was confused, those were none of the reasons I wanted to work for him. I had to clear things up.

"Ms. Mendes, those aren't the reasons I want to work for Mr. Orton. You see, I've found out every thing I can about him, through the internet, with fan sites and such. I want to learn not just what he did to become the Legend Killer, but I want know and learn about his real life, about his real personality, and I think that getting this job is a way to do that. That's why I would like to get this job."

"Well I see, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about your intention, there are just so many women that come in here, and that's all that they want. Um, by the way, how old are you?"

"Sixteen"

She mumbled something to herself. She looked at a clock in the room, it was already 10:50 A.M.

"Um, would you mind writing down your phone number, things were just so hectic this morning I forgot to give the set up guys papers for all of you to fill out?"

I assumed she meant everyone trying out for the job.

"Sure"

She handed me a piece of paper, and I wrote my cell and home phone number down.

"Time is just flying by, and I have so many other people to interview, I'm sorry for being rude, but I need to start to interview the next person applying for the job. I'll give you a call once the decision has been made"

She rushed me out as fast as she could. When I had gotten outside I went to my car, got in, and just went on doing what I would normally do.

I didn't here from her for two days, I figured that I hadn't gotten the job, and she just forgot to call or something.

But, when I checked my cell phone at 8:45 P.M. I noticed that I had a voice mail. I must have turned my cell phone off by accident.

When I checked the message it was Rose Mendes. She said that I had got the job, and to come in tomorrow so that she could start training me for what I was to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO- Meeting Randy Orton- Part One**

That night I went to bed early, I sat my alarm to go off three hours before I was suppose to be there.

When I woke up I didn't hesitate getting up. I grabbed an outfit I had picked out the night before, and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, using extra shampoo and conditioner, to prevent me from having a bad hair day.

When I was done with my shower, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and got every last tangle out of my hair.

I put on a nice, middle cut, short sleeved, blue t-shirt on, and a pair of my lucky blue jeans on, and my favorite belt. I wore my favorite sneakers and my favorite purple sweater.

I decided to leave my hair down, my mom always said my hair was beautiful so I decided to trust her judgment, but in case something would happen like a broke air conditioner or something and I got extra hot, I decided to bring a ponytail to pull my hair back in, just in case.

By now I had an hour and forty-five minutes to get there.

I decided to have an apple, a yogurt, and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. When I was done with my breakfast I still had an hour and twenty minutes before I was suppose to be there.

Then I remembered that I needed to pack my lunch. So I went ahead and did that, which took another twenty/twenty five minutes.

Since I only had a little over a half hour before I was suppose to be there, I decided to go ahead and leave. I said by to my mom and got in my car and started off to my future job.

I got there five minutes before I was suppose to. I went over to the desk where I had signed in last time. I decided to take a seat while I waited for Ms. Mendes.

About ten minutes later Ms. Mendes walked in, she took a look around and saw me. She smiled and greeted me.

"Why, you beat me hear, I guess I'll take that as a sign that you'll have good attendance. Ok, then, are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok, then, lets go. (I know I had an odd look on my face) Oh my, I didn't tell you did I? We'll going to the hotel that the WWE superstars are staying at. And I'll be introducing you to some of the WWE superstars and telling you the basics of what you'll be doing for Randy. You don't mind do you?"

"Are you kidding, of course not!"

"Ok then, lets go."

We got into her car which was amazingly clean. We drove for about an hour, and then came to a stop at a very large hotel.

She drove around to the back of the hotel and parked in an area without a lot of other cars. We got out of her car, she told me to follow her. We walked back to the front of the building and went in.

We went directly to a receptionist. She was talking to someone on the phone. While we waited Ms. Mendes got a few papers out of her purse and got her WWE pass.

When the woman was done with the person on the phone, she greeted us, and asked what she could help us with.

"Hi, my name is Rose Mendes, I'm Randy Orton's assistant, and I need to know what room he's in, I have someone very important to introduce to him."

She looked over at me, as did the receptionist. I couldn't believe it, I had no idea I was actually going to meet him today!

"And who is she?"

"She is my replacement, I'm going to be taking a leave soon and she's going to be taking over my responsibilities."

"I see, I'm going to need to see your pass."

She showed the woman her WWE pass, and the woman nodded. She typed something into her computer and waited for about ten seconds.

"He's in room 204 on the fourth floor."

"Thank you"

"No problem, ( the woman went over to an area with five big file cabinets, and opened the second one, she looked for a minute and grabbed a key, then she came back over to where Ms. Mendes and I were ) and here is your key to the room."

Ms. Mendes thanked her again, and then we were off.

We got into an elevator, Ms. Mendes hit level four on the panel.

"So are you excited about meeting Randy?"

"Oh ya, I had no idea I was going to actually meet him today!"

"Well, I'm glad you're excited"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, we stepped out of the elevator.

"Alright then, room 204, lets find Randy."

She said that like it was a kind of game. We walked for about five minutes and found room 202, we found room 204 about five seconds later.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'm gonna be."

She knocked on the door. About a minute later, right when she was about to knock again, someone opened the door. It was as promised Randy Orton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Meeting Randy Orton- Part Two**

I couldn't believe my eyes, Randy Orton, in person, right in front of me!

"Hello"

"Hey, Randy"

"Uh, Hey Rose"

"How are you doing today?"

"Fine, I guess. I was just talking to Cody (Cody Rhodes). Are you ok?"

Rose had an eager look on her face; I guess she was just as excited about me meeting Orton, as I was. After all I was going to be her replacement!

"Yes , I'm fine, actually I have someone here, who you should meet."

"Really now, and who might that be?"

Rose looked over at me.

"Randy, This is Breezey Green, Breezey this is Randy Orton"

"It's nice to meet you Breezey. Uh, Rose I don't suppose there is a specific reason why I'm meeting Breezey, is there?"

"Well, actually, there is, Breezey is going to be taking my place as your assistant, while I'm on my Maternity Leave; and I just thought you two should meet."

He was silent for a few seconds. He probably hadn't been expecting to meet me like this.

"Well, then, I see, then I guess you would like to come in?"

I nervously nodded.

He gestured for me to come into his hotel room. I nervously went in. As I did, Rose whispered "good luck"

When I had gotten inside Orton's hotel room, I saw him wave good bye to Rose and shut the door behind him.

He walked over to where I was.

"Please, sit down"

He gestured at a couch in his living room.

I quietly sat down, he sat down on a couch opposite the one I was sitting on. There were a few seconds of silence.

"So, Breezey, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen"

"Sixteen, that's a good age to start training in a career, have you trained at OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling) ?"

"Um, actually I'm not training to actually become a wrestler"

I didn't want another misunderstanding like when I first met Rose.

"Your not, then why do you want to work for me?"

"Well, because I think it would be interesting to get to know what your like, outside of the ring"

"Why would you wanta do something like that?"

He said that in a kind of teasing way.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just curious"

"Well, then-"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who's there"

"It's me Dave (Batista), open up"

Orton got up and opened the door. They greeted each other. Dave saw me and mumbled something to Orton, Orton mumbled something back. They did this for about forty seconds, then Orton spoke up.

"Breezey (he gestured for me to go over to where he and Dave were) I'd like you to meet Dave Batista, Dave this is Breezey Green, she's going to be replacing Rose while she's away"

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Breezey"

Dave pointed at his watch, signaling something to Orton.

"Um, Vince (Vince McMahon) has just called for a meeting that calls for me, Cody, and Ted to be there. So what do you think about some on-field learning."

"That sounds great"

"Ok then, lets go"

The three of us left Orton's hotel room.

We went back down to the first floor, there was a car already waiting for us. Dave said good bye, and we were off.

We went out to the car, Orton quickly opened the passenger side door for me, and he closed it once I was in. Then he quickly got in on the drivers side, and then we left.

It was very silent on the way there.

I couldn't believe I was going to actually be in the same room as some of the top wrestlers in the WWE!

I hoped that I would make a good impression on them, and not make a fool out of myself.

I guess I'll see in a minute, because we just arrived at the arena where the WWE was going to be aired, and the meeting place (I assumed) that Orton was suppose to go for the meeting Vince had called.


End file.
